


Just a Couple Friends

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Tyler has been out to the team since he got traded but he decides to come out publicly. Jamie, of course, is jealous of Tyler bringing all the boys to the yard.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	Just a Couple Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

One of the first conversations that Jamie and Tyler had when Tyler got to Dallas was about The Tweet. Jamie had asked him about it, making it absolutely clear that homophobia was not going to be tolerated in the Stars locker room, and if Tyler had a problem then he needed to keep it to himself. Tyler had been quick to explain; the tweet wasn't meant to be homophobic. It was more of a drunken coming-out that completely backfired. Tyler wanted to start fresh, with the opportunity to be himself, so he decided to come out to the team. He wasn't ready to go totally public yet, but he didn't want to hide himself from the guys that were basically going to be his family. Jamie supported him 100%, making sure no one gave him a hard time. And the guys that did have a problem with it… well, they weren't around for very long

Now, years later, Tyler had decided to come out publicly. He's secure in himself in a way he's never been before, he'd told Jamie; he's been thoroughly warned about the repercussions of being the first out player in the NHL, and he's ready. When asked by the media, he said he was tired of lying about who he is, and that it set a bad example for any kids who looked up to him, or to any player in the NHL, but felt that they couldn't make it because of their sexuality. Surprisingly, the response had been overwhelmingly positive from other teams and fans alike. Sure, there were some awful people who liked to throw some awful words around, but Tyler knew he had the support of the people that mattered most to him.

Sitting in the bar after a decisive win over the Preds, Jamie's starting to wonder if he needs to give _himself_ the 'no homophobia allowed' speech. He doesn't _think_ he has any issues with Tyler being into men. But watching Tyler on the dance floor being devoured by the eyes of men and women alike, Jamie feels sick to his stomach. He watches in horrified fascination as one man dares to step up behind Tyler, sliding a hand onto his hip. Tyler turns his head to smile at the guy and Jamie has to look away.

"You good?" Jordie asks, probably seeing Jamie's hard grip on his bottle. Jamie just hums and looks down at the table, pointedly keeping his eyes away from Tyler. It almost feels like a car wreck; Jamie just wants to watch even though he knows it's a bad idea.

"Do you think I'm homophobic? Like, do I act homophobic?" Jamie asks quietly, so only Jordie can hear. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jordie look at him confused, but he doesn't meet his eyes.

"Did someone say you were?" Jordie asks, a hint of a threat in his voice. Jamie shakes his head.

"No, just," Jamie doesn't know where to go with that sentence, but this time he can't keep his eyes from Tyler. He has his head back on the guy's shoulder, one hand reaching up to tangle in the guy's hair. Jamie feels something like fire in his blood- and not in a good way. Like he wants to go pull Tyler away from the stranger, sit him in the chair between him and Jordie, and block any other man from coming near him. He's silent for too long, and Jordie must have followed his gaze to the dance floor.

"What, Seggy? You've been his one of his biggest supporters through this. He's told me how much you've meant to him." Jordie says. "Has he said something?"

"No, it's just like…" Jamie looks at Jordie and leans in closer. "I don't have a problem with it in theory, but when I see Tyler with those guys, I just want to-" Jamie cuts himself off, embarrassed. "I just don't like seeing him with guys and I feel like a horrible person because of it." he finally explains. Jordie stares at him for a second before looking back over to Tyler. Jordie considers them both for a second before his eyes absolutely _light up_.

" _Oh!_ " Jordie laughs like this is the best day of his life.

"What?" Jamie asks, hopelessly confused. Jordie keeps laughing, to the point where he can't even speak. Jamie thinks there might even be tears in his eyes. " _What_ , Jordie?" Jordie finally gets control of himself, wiping his eyes.

"This is something you're going to have to figure out for yourself, Chubbs." Jordie giggles. "But I'm pretty sure you're not homophobic." Jamie just stares back at him, bewildered. He doesn't have a chance to say anything else before he feels a warm weight lay itself across his back, and arms wrap around his shoulders.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asks, and Jamie relaxes instantly.

"Nothing!" he says, before Jordie can say anything to embarrass him. He tilts his head to look up at Tyler, and is even more relieved to see him alone. Tyler smiles down at him and Jamie's helpless to do anything but smile back.

"Jamie's having a crisis, but he'll be alright." Jordie says, making Jamie groan. Tyler's head drops to rest in the crook of Jamie's neck as he giggles.

"It's okay, J, we'll help you," Tyler reassures, lips brushing Jamie's skin.

"You can help him, Seggy. I'm staying out of this," he stands up and makes his way toward the bathroom, leaving Jamie to deal with a drunk Tyler.

"You ready to go home, Ty?" Jamie checks, standing up and making sure Tyler's steady on his feet. Tyler grins at him and throws himself into Jamie's arms.

"Yeah, babe, you can take me home."

~~

It isn't until they're in the locker room before practice a few days later that Jamie _realizes_. He's not consciously tracking Tyler's progress around the locker room, but he turns to face Tyler a split second before the man is there standing in front of him. He's not wearing a shirt, as usual, and Jamie finds his attention straying from Tyler's words to the tattoos covering the expanse of bare skin. He snaps his eyes back to Tyler's, only for his brain to short circuit at the coy look on his face. Tyler knows he's hot, and he knows Jamie was checking him out. Jamie feels his face go red but he can't think of a single thing to say. Tyler just reaches up and gently pats Jamie on the cheek a couple times before walking away.

Jordie walks up a second later with his eyebrow raised, taking in Jamie's shell-shocked expression.

"I think I might…" Jamie trails off, shooting a look across the room to Tyler.

"Yeah, I think you might, too." Jordie laughs, clapping Jamie on the shoulder before leaving to go get ready.

Jamie fumbles his way through skate, missing easy passes and whiffing on shots that should be easy. He gets teased relentlessly by the team, and coach even pulls him aside to make sure he's okay. He catches himself tracking Tyler again, and realizes with a start that this is something he's been doing for a long time. Months. Maybe even years.

He goes home after practice and only allows himself an hour- while he eats lunch and gets ready for his nap- to think about his feelings for Tyler. He's never been interested in a man before, but if anyone was going to be an exception to that, it would be Tyler. It makes sense. They spend a lot of time together and outside of Jamie's family, no one really _gets_ him like Tyler does. But the question is, is Tyler interested in him? Sure, he flirts, but that doesn't mean he's looking for something serious. Especially now that he's out and men and women throw themselves at him wherever he goes. Jamie's just going to have to play it by ear. Maybe make it known that he's interested and see what Tyler does with it.

He's much more settled at the game that night, having had time to readjust his world view. And he and Tyler are clicking on the ice better than ever. They get 4 points between the two of them and the team wins soundly.

So, they go out. Jamie has a weird knot in his stomach. Knowing what he knows now about how he feels about Tyler, Jamie's not sure he wants to see Tyler with other people again. But Jamie also doesn't want to stop him from having a good time. So when Tyler heads out to the dance floor, Jamie stays at the table and forces himself not to look. He sees the chair next to him being pulled out and knows it's Jordie before the man actually sits down.

"So you had your big Tyler revelation…" Jordie leads, nudging Jamie's side. Jamie rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. You seem to have figured it out before I did." Jamie shoots him an unimpressed look. Jordie shrugs.

"You didn't like seeing him with other guys, because you wanted to be the one with him. Wasn't hard to figure out."

"But what do I do about it?" Jamie's glad his brother's around and they can talk about stuff like this. He knows he's pretty helpless when it comes to feelings. Jordie's quiet for a minute before he seems to decide something.

"Look, I’m gonna let you in on a secret," Jordie says, grabbing Jamie's full attention. "Tyler's crazy about you. And while you're trying so hard not to look at him with other men, he's looking back at you hoping you'll come get him." Sure enough, Jamie looks over to the dance floor and catches Tyler's eyes. Even as he dances with the group surrounding him, even as hands run over his body, his eyes don't leave Jamie's.

That's all it takes for Jamie to decide.

He gets up from the table and walks straight for Tyler, seeing Tyler's eyes darken the closer Jamie gets. When he's within arms reach Tyler disengages from the hands on him and plasters himself to Jamie, arms going around his neck. Jamie lets his own arms wrap around Tyler's waist, holding him close.

"Took you long enough, Benny." Tyler breathes. Jamie ducks his head, letting his lips just brush over Tyler's ear.

"What do you want, Ty?"

“I want you to take me home.” Tyler responds, doing something completely lewd with his hips. Jamie almost forgets what he was saying, but this is _important_.

“Tyler,” Jamie says seriously, pulling back to meet his eyes. “What do you want?” Tyler stares at him hard for a second. He’s just about to answer when one of the guys he had been dancing with earlier walks up to them- walks up close like he's hoping Tyler will leave Jamie and come back to him. Jamie wishes the force of his stare could kill the guy.

"Tyler?" the guy asks, acting like Jamie isn't even there. But Tyler's eyes never leave Jamie.

"Sorry, man," he tells the guy. "I'm going home with my boyfriend."


End file.
